


Our Happy Ending

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: FanReader! JaeHyun, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Writer! SiCheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: JaeHyun gets addicted to a new author's works but what if the writer is closer than he thinks and what if the stories held more than words?





	Our Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> People had voted for writer SiCheng and Reader JaeHyun on my twitter so here we go :) Hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot.

SiCheng stared at the watch on his wrist. JaeHyun is late… He thought. The two who met in freshman year hit it off great the moment they chatted and has always been stuck together ever since. They had agreed to meet every morning at the bus stop to head to class together and to wait for each other to head home together. So far, JaeHyun had a clean record and it was usually him waiting for SiCheng so it was surprising for SiCheng to wait for the other. 

Growing impatient and also not wanting to be late for class, SiCheng began tapping his feet on the ground. Soon, he saw a figure running towards the bus stop and just as the bus arrived too. Without even greeting each other, the two quickly boarded the bus. SiCheng sat down at a seat near the window, JaeHyun sat down beside him and breathed out a sigh. Thank god for all that basketball training or he would have died running from his house to the bus stop. SiCheng took one look at his friend before letting out a chuckle. JaeHyun’s hair was sticking out in every direction, his eyes still red and puffy as if he had been crying all night, his shirt buttoned wrong, basically, he looks like a mess. It was quite an adorable state though. 

“You look like a mess Jae. What happened?” SiCheng asked curiously while reaching out to pat down a part of JaeHyun’s hair only for it to jump right up again. 

“Ugh… It’s just this book I came across when I was at the bookshop yesterday.” He sighed, trying to tame his messy hair and fix his shirt.

“Hold up. Did you go to a bookshop? Without me? The audacity.” SiCheng exaggerated, crossing his hands. 

JaeHyun rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. “TaeYong Hyung dragged me there. Also, the book is so sad.”

“Hmm? What book is it?” SiCheng asked nonchalantly, staring at the passing scenery, his head resting on his hand on the window latch.

“Lies by a wattpad author called WinWin. Weird name but his book is so good. This was one of his works which caught the eye of a publishing company and it was published as a book. I’m going to check out his online books after school.” JaeHyun said, excitement visible in his voice. SiCheng’s arms slipped from the window from shock. 

“Woah. Are you ok SiCheng?” JaeHyun asked out of concern for his friend. SiCheng composed himself, giving a slight nod. He replied, “Y-Yeah. Just surprised that you were reading a book. I mean. I thought you were lying.” 

“Hey. I read ok. Not as much as you but I do.” JaeHyun retorted with an exaggerated expression of offense. SiCheng chuckled. “But his story ended so sadly. The two didn’t end up together. And that line. Oh my god. The emotions.” JaeHyun continued.

SiCheng turned to face his friend. “Which line?”, he asked. 

“The greatest lie was also my worst. Saying I hate you because I loved you so.” JaeHyun said, face forming a satisfied expression as he successfully tied his tie. “Heh. I definitely agree with that line.” SiCheng, attention on the moving scenery outside the bus. For the rest of the bus ride to school, the two continued chatting about their life or just anything random that came to mind. Upon reaching school, the two separate to head to their respective classes. Their life continued as per normal, nothing unusual right? 

The next day, JaeHyun showed up late again, this time with really puffy red eyes. ‘He was definitely crying yesterday.’ SiCheng thought. “You look great as well today Jae.” WinWin sarcastically commented as they waited for the bus to come. “Thanks, I know,” JaeHyun replied. “It’s his stories. Why… are they so sad! All the couples either don’t end up together or the story is an unresolved ending. There’s no happy ending!” JaeHyun practically wailed. 

“Maybe the author doesn’t have a happy end himself?” SiCheng answered shrugging. JaeHyun eyed his friend suspiciously. “You read his stories?”, he asked. SiCheng turned around surprised, “N-No. Just guessing. You know those stories are not my style.”, he replied. “True. But his stories are so well written. That one time when the character was about to reach out and grab the other party but used his other hand to hold himself back, watching the love of his life walk away further and further killed me a little inside.” JaeHyun said, eyes nearly tearing up remembering the story. 

“If it’s so sad, why do you still continue reading it?” SiCheng asked curiously.

“Because it’s really good and I guess I relate to the stories. Especially his latest one, The Distance. The story ended with the character watching his best friend marry. Ending on the one line, ‘The greatest distance was standing next to you but being in different worlds.’ It’s something that I really relate to because the person I love is someone who I probably would never be with.” JaeHyun replied. 

SiCheng was a little grateful that the bus arrived just then. He boarded the bus silently with a heartbroken expression which is the last thing he wanted JaeHyun to see. The bus ride today was more quiet than usual. SiCheng who would normally reply with glee to everything JaeHyun said was sullen on the trip and it worried JaeHyun, but he shook it off. Just like normal, the two parted ways as they alighted the bus for their classes. 

However, JaeHyun was definitely sure that SiCheng was acting weird when he replied with one-word answers and took hours to reply to JaeHyun’s texts since he would usually reply in minutes and more… heartedly. The two still meet before and after school like usual but the trips were often awkward or oddly silent. By the time weekend came, JaeHyun decided to take things into his own hands. 

SiCheng had just finished showering when he heard a knock on his door. “Coming,” he shouted from the kitchen as he ran towards the front door. Opening the door only to find his best friend shuffling with his feet outside. “Jae?” he asked, confused at the unexpected guest. 

“Can I come in?” JaeHyun responded. SiCheng nodded as he stood aside, allowing the other male to enter. “So… What are you doing here on a Saturday, Jae?” SiCheng asked as the two of them walked to the living room of the apartment. 

JaeHyun took a seat on the couch, familiar with the layout because of the frequent visits. “I was thinking, we could have a sleepover. You know since I noticed you have been down recently.” 

“A sleepover?” SiCheng let out a giggle. “Are you 5?” JaeHyun stares at his friend. “Hey! If I’m 5, you’re 8! Besides, how else am I supposed to get you to talk.” Great now JaeHyun was pouting. One of SiCheng’s greatest weakness was definitely when JaeHyun pouts. His cheek flared, “Fine we can have a sleepover. Let me get you a drink first.”, with that SiCheng escapes into the kitchen. “I want coffee thanks.” JaeHyun called out from the living room, receiving a ‘uhm’ for a reply. 

While waiting, JaeHyun noticed SiCheng’s laptop was turned on, a document full of words was on its screen. Assuming it was an assignment for school, JaeHyun took the device from the table and read through it curiously. As he continued reading, the clearer it was to him. It was not an assignment for school but rather an unreleased chapter from a story he had just read. 

SiCheng returned with two cups in his hands. “Coffee with 2 cubes of sugar right?” he said as he placed the drinks on the table only to realize what was in JaeHyun’s hands. Hurriedly, SiCheng reached out to snatch the device back from his friend. 

JaeHyun looked up at SiCheng. “SiCheng. Why do you have the upcoming chapter for WinWin’s latest story?” he questioned, voice shaking. 

SiCheng turned away, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him, hugging his laptop tightly as if his life depended on it. He kept quiet.

“Tell me the truth SiCheng. Or should I call you WinWin?” JaeHyun confronted. 

SiCheng opened his mouth only to close it and open it again. “I. I’m WinWin, the writer. It was something you should have never discovered Jae,” he replied, still looking away. 

“Why?” JaeHyun felt like he had just been betrayed. “Why SiCheng? Why did you tell me that you didn’t know him? That his stories were not your style. But here you are. As him.” his voice was full of hurt. 

SiCheng’s throat felt dry, his words choking and clamping at his throat. “I. I couldn’t tell you because this is my darkest secret that I wanted to take to the grave with me. All those stories you have read. They were based on me. My feelings for you. I love you. But I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I was afraid but I couldn’t contain my feelings so I turned to writing. Remember when you asked why the stories never had any happy endings? It’s because no matter the scenario, I have never been able to imagine a happy ending for the two of us. JaeHyun I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I love you.” SiCheng said, afraid to see a disappointed or worse, a disgusted expression on JaeHyun’s face. SiCheng was prepared for JaeHyun to just walk out of his apartment, slam the door and never talk to him again when he heard footsteps. 

Instead of door slamming, the next thing he knew was a pair of lips on his. JaeHyun pressed his lips softly on SiCheng’s, one of his hand placed behind SiCheng’s head. The kiss was gentle, slow and one that SiCheng had always dreamed of. JaeHyun pulled back. Brown orbs stared into brown obs endearingly. 

JaeHyun smiled so widely, his dimples showed. “You stupid. Don’t be sorry. I love you too. The reason why I related to those stories was because of you. Because I too didn’t want to ruin what we have. I guess we were on the same but wrong page huh.” 

SiCheng couldn’t tell if he wanted to cry or smile so he did both. Grinning widely he said, “I guess we were.” 

“At least now you have your happy ending,” JaeHyun commented as he leaned forward placing his forehead on SiCheng’s. 

“The best one I could ever ask for,” SiCheng added as he leaned in for another kiss. JaeHyun happily returned the kiss. SiCheng smiled happily against JaeHyun’s lips and they moved back. JaeHyun’s arms firmly wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Does that mean I get special boyfriend privileges?” JaeHyun inquired. 

SiCheng stuck out his tongue in retaliation. “You wish. Boyfriend or not, you have to wait like normal people.” 

JaeHyun pulled the male closer. “Heh. How unfair.” As he leaned in to capture his lover’s lips again, the two sharing another kiss. “Then I request for more happy endings. I’m tired of crying at night.” SiCheng just laughs. “Sure thing. My boyfriend.”


End file.
